Entre dos amores
by alleka
Summary: No te arrepientas de tus actos, despues de todo el perdon existe


**Primero que nada este fic no es mío, es de mi querida Sensei, Anyanka Khushrenada**; una de las mejores escritoras de fics y una persona a quien quiero muchos.

Ella escribió este fic para mí (muéranse de envidia... no es cierto n/n) y me dijo que si deseaba publicarlo lo hiciera. Creo que es justo que todos lean esta historia que es maravillosa y que a mi me encanto, además de que es una prueba más de lo Grande y genial que es mi Sensei. Ayúdenme a convencerla de que haga una segunda parte.

Beyblade no es mío, ni de mi Sensei.

Entre dos amores 

**CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA MI PEQUEÑA ALLEKA**

(ni me digan no puedo evitarlo u/u)

Son las 2:30 de la tarde, en la bella Moscú, una pequeña nevisca cae, pintando de un hermoso blanco toda la ciudad, y las personas que se pasean por el lugar, e incluso los árboles parecen contraerse por el frío desmesurado que hace.   
Un hermoso joven de cabellos pelirrojos, camina con una bolsa de supermercado en su mano, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, trae un abrigo negro que lo cubre, pero aún así siente como el frío le cala los huesos, trata de mantener su calor, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.   
Camina con suaves pasos, a pesar del frío, no quiere llegar a su destino, en realidad esta en un doble dilema, quiere hacerlo, para poder verle, mirar sus profundos ojos fuegos, que derriten el hielo de su mirada, con solo eso, pero a su vez, no quiere, le duele tanto toda la situación.   
Paso a paso, no esta muy lejos, su mirada permanece fija al frente, sus ojos azules, siempre fríos, ahora denotan una profunda tristeza, una que poco a poco va consumiendo su alma y su corazón, hay tanto dolor, tanta pena, que ya vive por inercia.   
Y se siente totalmente cansado, de todo esto, esta simplemente harto, desearía tirar todo por la borda e irse, lejos, donde nadie lo conozca, pero no puede hacerlo, su estúpido corazón se lo impide, la maldita razón por la cual no se ha largado, esta allí, con él.. viviendo con él.   
De repente llega, al pequeño edificio, en donde comparte su vida con él, aunque a lo que ellos tienen no se le puede llamar vida, pero aún así...   
Sube por las escaleras, y no tarda en llegar al pequeño departamento, dando un gran suspiro, toma la perilla con la mano.   
**/Flash back/**

Dos chicos discuten fuertemente, las palabras parecen más cuchillas, desgarrando el corazón de uno de ellos, que a cada segundo, parecía sumergirse más en una inmensa profundidad de dolor.

Sus labios acallaban, más sus ojos gritaban de dolor, suplicaban para que aquel chico dueño de su corazón, no lo dejase, pero eso era lo que más le dolía, la verdad nunca había sido suyo, nunca habían estado juntos, y el día que declaraba su amor... estaba siendo rechazado.

.–Me halagas –comenzó con voz suave– Es un honor para mi, que tú pongas la mirada en mi –hizo una pequeña pausa– Pero yo no puedo corresponder a tu amor

.–¿Por qué? –fue la pregunta que salió de labios del otro chico– ¿Es por ella, verdad? –su voz casi se quebró– ¿La amas a ella, ¿Verdad Rei?

El chico de hermosos ojos miel y cabellos negros, sonrió dulcemente, ante la pregunta echa por su amigo, él no quería lastimarlo, pero jamás cruzó por su mente, que lo amara en silencio, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

.–Si..La amo –dijo con tristeza en sus palabras– Perdóname..Kai

**/Fin Flash back/ **

Lentamente la puerta fue abierta, dejando pasar la figura de Yuriy, sin mucho entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, caminó unos cuantos pasos, y se detuvo en medio de la sala, para dejar vagar su vista.

Sentado en la ventana estaba Kai, con un buso gris a sus caderas, los dedos de su pie derecho juegan inconscientemente con el suelo, su pecho totalmente desnudo, muestran los arduos días de entrenamiento, su brazos descansan, uno en la pierna que esta apoyada en la ventana y el otro colgando, simplemente haciendo nada, al estar la ventana abierta, el viento mueve sutilmente su cabello, en pequeños intervalos, como queriendo jugar con él, pero él parece que no querer hacer nada, sus ojos rubíes miran a la nada y a la vez a todo, la profunda tristeza que hay en ellos, opacan en gran manera la supremacía que se podía ver, unos meses atrás.

.–Ya regresé –comenzó el pelirrojo– ¿Tienes hambre?

El aludido se giró lentamente, para que sus ojos se posaran en los intensos ojos azules del pelirrojo, sonrió levemente, apenas se podía distinguir que eso era una sonrisa, pero se esforzaba Yuriy sabía que lo hacía, pero no era suficiente, el pelirrojo sabía que el dolor estaba consumiendo, todo lo que Kai significa.

.–No tardaste –habló él– Sabes, no tengo hambre

.–Pero tienes que comer –sonó algo preocupado mientras presionaba la bolsa de compras– Te vas a enfermar

.–No importa, no será gran perdida –dijo girándose hacía la ventana– Sin él, mi vida ya no tiene sentido

Yuriy bajó la mirada, le dolía tanto escuchar esas palabras, no le iba a insistir, siempre era la misma pelea, no quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería hacer nada, así que al pelirrojo le tocaba hacer de niñera a la vez, cuidándolo y dándole de comer.

Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina, pero antes de alejarse totalmente le dijo una última cosa al peliazul.

.–No me importa –le dijo– De todas formas prepararé la cena y si te atreves a despreciar mi comida, pensaré que me traicionas, ya que fui yo quien ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y no aceptaré un no como respuesta

Se alejó y Kai solo atinó a medio sonreír, siempre era lo mismo, cada día, cada noche, las mismas palabras, de no querer comer, y el pelirrojo le contestaba la frase, es que ahora le hacía sonreír, eso le ha gustado de Yuriy, su amigo, nunca lo ha dejado, y con su frío temperamento, lo ha hecho sobrevivir esos dos meses.

En tanto Yuriy ha entrado en la cocina, ha colocado la bolsa en una mesa y él se ha dirigido al lava trastos, se ha detenido en ese lugar, porque ya no puede más, apoyó sus manos en el borde, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas, mojando sus manos blancas que se aferraban como nunca, no queriendo hacer ruido, en su garganta se ahogaban pequeños sollozos.

/0/0/ 

La cena esta ya lista y servida, en la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala, ambos chicos comen en silencio, Yuriy ha podido convencer a Kai una vez más, para que coma, pero lo hace despacio, como si la comida no quisiese pasar por su garganta.

.–¿Me quedó mal? –preguntó el pelirrojo–

.–No, no es eso... –contestó encogiéndose de hombros– Tú cocinas delicioso, solo que no tengo mucha hambre

Nadie dijo nada más, y siguieron comiendo, en silencio, pero ese fue roto de inmediato, cuando los cubiertos de Kai cayeron al suelo, Yuriy levantó la vista, y lo pudo ver, otra vez estaba llorando, sus ojos rubíes estaban cristalizados, y eso le dolía tanto al pelirrojo.

.–Yo le hubiera dado todo –fue el comentario de Kai– ¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno para él? –sus lágrimas caían–

.–No lo sé –fue la contestación del pelirrojo–

.–Lo perdí... Yuriy... –suspiró– Me estoy ahogando con esto Yuriy –apretando fuertemente sus puños tiró los platos al suelo, donde se hicieron pedazos–

Yuriy solo lo vio levantarse y caminar hacía la recamara, la mirada del pelirrojo se opacó, tirando sus propios platos, enterró su rostro en sus manos, al tiempo que pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

1 AÑO DESPUÉS...   
Dos cuerpo desnudos, sobre una amplia cama, el más pequeño se agita debajo del poderoso cuerpo musculoso de su amante, que se mueve rítmicamente, dentro de él. 

Dos pequeñas manos sudorosa, lo acarician, incitándolo a más, mientras que sus piernas delgadas lo abrazan con fuerza.

Sus labio se devoran, salvaje y profundamente, mientras que sus cuerpos no dejan de moverse, proyectando la silueta en la pared, ya están a punto de terminar, y en un ultimo empujón, ambos acaban con gritos ahogados, inundando toda la habitación.

El chico más grande se sale de su pequeño amante, dándose vuelta y acostándose de espaldas a la cama, acto que aprovecho el otro para recostarse sobre su pecho desnudo.

.–Te amo Kai –decía ahogado–

.–¿Lo disfrutaste Yuriy? –preguntó divertido–

.–Si.. mucho

Y cerró sus ojos, para poder descansar, entrando en poco tiempo al mundo de los sueños, en tanto Kai no podía dormir, mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Yuriy, su vista permanecía clavada en el techo.

/0/0/ 

Yuriy esta detrás de un árbol, escondido, escuchando una conversación, que no debería escuchar, pero tiene que hacerlo, su corazón late a mil, ante cada palabra, y siente como su corazón se quiebra lentamente.

.–¿A que te refieres con eso? –le decía Kai confundido–

.–Yo… –comenzó el otro chico– Me di cuenta que yo te amo Kai, que el haberte dejado ir fue la peor tontería que hubiera hecho jamás, y yo he venido a recuperarte

Kai lo miró muy extrañado.

.–Rei –comenzó Kai– Yo estoy viviendo con Yuriy ahora

.–Lo sé –fue la contestación de Rei– Pero eso a mi no me importa

.–No voy a dejar a Yuriy solo por que te diste cuenta que me amabas, no crees que es muy tarde para eso

Rei sonrió con sarcasmo...

.–No te sigas mintiendo a ti mismo

Kai frunció el ceño ante eso...

.–¿Qué quieres decir?

Rei caminó hacía él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

.–Te amo Kai.. –le dijo levantando una mano y acariciando la mejilla del otro chico– Vivamos juntos

.–Yuriy es mi pareja ahora –fue la respuesta que dio, y no apartó la mano– No puedo hacerle eso

Rei sonríe ante la respuesta del chico frente a él, lentamente se acerca para rozar sus labios contra los de Kai.

.–Te necesito conmigo... -susurró suavemente– Perdóname por lo que sucedió antes

.–No puedo hacerle esto a Yuriy... –dijo–

.–¿Lo amas? –le dijo–

El corazón de Yuriy se detuvo ante esa pregunta, su vida dependía de la respuesta que daría, apretó fuertemente sus ojos, al tiempo que su mano era llevada a su pecho, su respiración se descontroló en segundos.

.–¿Que importa eso?" –fue la respuesta de Kai–

.–¡Claro que importa! –Rei se molestó– No puedes estar con una persona que no amas

.–No me importa, con tal él sea feliz... lo demás no importa, él hizo mucho por mi –dijo Kai alejándose un poco–

.–¿Estas con él por agradecimiento? –preguntó Rei aún más molesto–

.–Él evitó que me consumiera de dolor, así que yo estaré a su lado, porque él me ama, y yo le debo mi vida, le pertenezco..

Rei lo quedó viendo fijamente, de repente un ruido, Yuriy no soportó más, salió de detrás del árbol, a lo que los presentes se giraron.

El mundo se congeló para Kai, no era posible, Yuriy lo había escuchado..

.–No quiero que estés conmigo por agradecimiento –le dijo muy dolido–

Kai no dijo nada, no supo como responder a eso, simplemente bajó la mirada, y se mantuvo en silencio, Rei prefirió girar su vista, jamás se hubiera imaginado verlo a él allí, en tanto el pelirrojo, no dijo nada más, bajando su mirada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El camino se le hizo eterno, había comenzado a nevar, y hacía mucho frío, el pequeño abrigo que llevaba no le era suficiente, en su mano derecha una pequeña maleta, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, su alma grita de dolor y desesperación, ha tratado de contener sus lágrimas.. lo ha intentado pero siente que ya no puede más, mientras un pequeño recuerdo a su mente.

**/0/ flash back /0/**

Yuriy ha llegado al departamento después de la escenita con Rei, ha dado vueltas por toda la ciudad, quiere pensar, necesita pensar, abre la puerta, y lo primero que se topa es con esos dos ojos rubís que lo miran con preocupación.

.–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el peliazul mientras se acercaba al chico–

.–Tenía que pensar –dijo suavemente, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero– Lamento haberte preocupado

.–Yuriy yo.. –comenzó Kai, no sabía ni que decir–

.–sabes.. hoy me encontré a Bryan en el centro –dijo mientras caminaba hacía la habitación seguido por Kai– Hablamos de muchas cosas, le ha ido bien, tiene un pequeño negocio –ríe con ironía– Te lo puedes imaginar con su carácter atendiendo a las personas

Kai observa a Yuriy, él trata, finge que no le duele, pero él sabe, que su corazón esta partido en millones de pedazos.

.–Me preguntó por ti –hizo una pequeña pausa– Y yo le dije que estabas bien.. que al fin.. –allí se detuvo– Que al fin Rei había correspondido a tus sentimientos..

.–Yuriy... -trató de hablarle–

.–me preguntó que iba a hacer yo.. pues solo sonreí... y.. –se giró a ver a Kai– Le dije que me iba a hacer a un lado... para no entorpecer con tu felicidad... –lo miraba con una expresión dolida, pero no lloraba– Ya que si tu eres feliz.. yo lo seré.. aunque suene estúpido así será.. yo sé que tú nunca estuviste conmigo.. siempre lo has amado a él.. siempre... –caminó hacía Kai– Tu siempre vas a estar en mi corazón Kai... y las cosas son mejores así... de acuerdo?

.–Lo lamento –susurró Kai–

.–Siempre serás importante para mi –sonrió con dulzura– Espero que Rei esta vez pueda ver lo maravilloso que eres.. y al fin puedan ser felices.. se lo merecen...

se le acercó, y le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla, luego se giró, y sacó una pequeña maleta de uno de los closet, mientras la llenaba con ropa y con una que otra cosa.

.–Te puedes quedar con el departamento... –sonrió– Bryan me ha invitado a irme con él... tú sabes como es él... siempre cuidándome..

Se acercó a Kai y lo miró fijamente a los ojos...

.–Que seas feliz Kai... –dijo mientras tomaba la maleta, se ponía el abrigo y salía por la puerta, cerrándola.

**/0/ fin flash back/0/**

pronto sus pasos lo llevaron a un edificio, subió por las escaleras, y tocó la puerta sutilmente, de pronto un grito desde adentro, para luego, ser abierta, el joven pelilavanda, se quedó petrificado al ver a su amigo pelirrojo allí.

.– ¡¿Yuriy! –preguntó totalmente sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí?

.–No me eches... –dijo suavemente– No sabía a donde ir... y..

ya no pudo decir nada, porque sus ojos, salieron lágrimas traicioneras, de frustración, de dolor, de impotencia... su vida se terminaba allí.

El otro chico no preguntó nada, simplemente lo abrazó, y lo hizo pasar.

Tiempo después...

.– Anda... solo iremos a dar una vuelta... –decía el chico–

.– No tengo..muchas.. ganas... –decía la suave voz–

.– Pero el encierro te esta matando Yuiry.. –decía en tono molesto–

.– ¿Has sabido algo de Kai? –Preguntó–

.– No.. lo último que supe es que se fue a China con Rei.. eso ya lo sabes, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de pensar en ese infeliz de Kai?

.– Soy un idiota.. ¿verdad? –dijo muy dolido, mientras sus manos tomaban su propia cabeza, y se inclinaba con frustración–

.– Yuriy.. –lo abrazó tiernamente–

Las cosas empeoraban para el bello pelirrojo, había caído en una profunda depresión, Bryan lo observaba desde el contramarco de la puerta, y al parecer Yuriy solo estaba allí, acostado en la cama de lado, mirando un punto muerto en la nada, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ya muy pálido, no quería comer, no quería caminar, nada se le apetecía, y eso era preocupante.

Llevaba varios días sin probar comida, y las noches se las pasaba en vela, tomando el teléfono, Bryan marcó un número telefónico.

.– Tienes que venir a verlo... –decía–

.– Ahora no puedo... –contestó el otro–

.– ¿Por qué no, solo una hora... será más que suficiente para él...

.– Me voy a casar Bryan... –soltó–

.– ¡Eres un maldito Hiwatari! –bufó e enojado– Yuriy muere por tu culpa, porque eres un desgraciado y porque no tuviste los cojones para decidirte... si ya estabas con Yuriy no tenías que haberte ido con el Imbécil de Rei... espero que puedas vivir con tu conciencia, sabes porque.. –La voz de Bryan se volvía quebrada– Porque Yuriy tiene leucemia y se esta muriendo.. todo gracias a ti... necesita un transplante.. que obviamente ni él ni yo podemos pagar...solo un milagro lo puede salvar esta vez, y él ruega al cielo, que un donante salga de la nada.. para salvarle la vida... así que... gracias por nada Hiwatari...

Bip.

Y Bryan le tiró el teléfono...

Una semana después...

Yuriy esta sentado en la cama, sobre sus piernas una bandeja con u n plato de sopa, lo come lentamente, sentado a la orilla de la cama esta su amigo Bryan, que lo cuida mucho, ahora ni rastros quedan de lo hermoso que fue el pelirrojo, ahora muestra un semblante oscuro, unos ojos tristes y apagados, su piel flácida, y muy delgada, tanto que le sobresalen los huesos, en esas áreas, como el cuello y las muñecas, y sin decir de su columna vertebral, esta tan débil que Bryan lo ha tenido que bañar, y le da tanto dolor verlo así.. tan derrotado.

.– Ayer hablé con Kai.. –comentó Bryan a lo que Yuriy levantó la mirada, un brillo pequeñito apareció en esas orbes azules–

.– ¿Vendrá a verme? –Preguntó entusiasmado–

.– Esta semana no puede... es que tiene muchos compromisos en la empresa de su abuelo... –mintió Bryan– Pero te manda saludes... y te desea lo mejor.

.– Ya.. gracias... –siguió comiendo– ¿cómo esta él?

.–Bien.. se escucha feliz.. –comenta–

.– Ah!.. ya veo... cuando vuelvas a hablar con él.. –se tiene un segundo– Puedes pasármelo un segundo... –sonrió con dulzura y a la vez con tristeza– Quisiera despedirme de él... puedes hacerme ese favor.. aunque no venga a verme... quisiera escuchar su voz.. por última vez...

Bryan lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso sutilmente en medio de los ojos...

.– Cuando vuelva a hablarle se lo diré... te lo prometo.

.– Gracias.. Bryan...

El tiempo transcurrió, Bryan quiso localizar a Kai, pero este siempre se negaba al teléfono, pensaba que la enfermedad de Yuriy era solo una mentira, una estúpida mentira, por eso no le contestaba, el peliplateado tuvo que mentirle muchas veces al pelirrojo, diciéndole que Kai iría a verlo, pero no era verdad, pero ver esa felicidad en ojos de Yuriy, al escuchar eso era grandioso, e incluso comía durante toda esa semana, porque él pensaba que el fin de semana vendría a verle... pero no era así...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tiempo después...

Kai se sentía extraño, había algo dentro de su corazón, que le gritaba que pusiera atención.. a ese llamado, ya habían pasado dos meses, desde que recibió la llamada de Bryan en donde le comentaba que el pelirrojo estaba enfermo, había querido ignorarlo..pero ya no podía, tenía que hablar con Yuriy.. tenía que hacerlo, había tenido una discusión con su novio, sobre Yuriy... así que él tenía que escuchar su voz, tenía que preguntarle si lo odiaba, no quería eso.. Yuriy era importante para él.

Ring, ring...

.– Moshi, moshi -contestó una voz al otro lado–

.–Tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.. –comenta Kai– Pero quiero hablar con Yuriy.

.– ¿Kai? –Comenta el peliplateado–

.–Si... Bryan... quiero hablar con él, puedes pasarme a Yuriy... –dice Kai decidido, tiene que decirle.. tiene que hacerlo–

Mientras espera la respuesta de su amigo un recuerdo viene a su mente, una pelea con su novio Rei..

**/0/ FLASH BACK /0/**

Rei llora amargamente, mientras Kai lo mira fijamente, y aprieta sus puños...

.– Hoy soy yo.. quien te pide perdón.. –dice Kai–

.– No.. no me puedes dejar.. yo te amo... –dice Rei sollozando–

.– Me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti es cariño...uno especial...pero yo amo realmente a Yuriy.. cuando te hago el amor pienso en él.. en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, menos en ti.. jamás en ti...quise que nos diéramos la oportunidad, pero todo esto ha sido un error...

.– NO... no me digas eso.. yo te amo...

.– Lo lamento Rei...

Y Kai salió de la habitación, corrió y lo primero que hizo es marcar donde Bryan, quería escuchar a su amado niño, quería pedirle perdón, ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado, eso si...había sido un estúpido, pero pensaba enmendar todos sus errores... todos...

**/0/ FIN FLASH BACK /0/**

Hay un segundo de silencio, luego Bryan habla...

.– Llamas tarde... –comenta Bryan– Yuriy murió ayer...

El teléfono cayó de la mano de Kai, mientras se arrodillaba, sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo, en una especie de abrazo, estaba temblando, sus ojos rubíes se clavaron en la oscuridad, su corazón dolía, dolía demasiado, había algo que quería salir, tenía que dejarlo salir, dos lágrimas de dolor rodaron por su mejilla, mientras un grito ahogado salía de su garganta.

.– YURIY!... ¡perdóname.. por favor...!

Bryan cuelga la llamada, después de escuchar a Kai gritar, simplemente se queda allí, de repente una pequeña voz que le llama.

.–Tengo Sed.. –inquiere la voz–

Bryan se da la vuelta y abraza un cuerpo delgado y frágil.

.–¿con quien hablabas? –pregunta el joven mientras se deja abrazar–

.–Con nadie... –levanta el mentón del chico y le da un beso en los labios– No debiste levantarte... anda vamos a la cama de nuevo.. tienes que descansar...mi pequeño Yuriy.

.–Lo sé.. –Dijo con media sonrisa– Es que estar tanto tiempo acostado, es incomodo...

.–Anda... no quiero que recaigas de nuevo..

.–Gracias Bryan... –sonrió el pequeño pelirrojo, mientras dos poderosos brazos lo alzaban– Gracias por no dejarme morir...

.–Lo que sea.. para el amor de mi vida... –le beso la frente– Te amo..

Y ambos se encaminaron hacía la habitación, para que el pelirrojo pudiera descansar.

**¿FIN?**

¿Verdad que es genial, anden manden reviews para que mi Sensei nos escriba una segunda parte.

Quiero decirte Querida Sensei que mi ataque de egoísmo me duro un rato, me sentí muy feliz de recibir su regalo, pero al final pensé que era justo que todos leyeran algo tan bello y supieran que usted es una gran escritora.


End file.
